


Whimsy

by Kalloway



Category: War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Learte's side-job.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Oh, I have a few minutes, come see what I have!" Learte said with a smile as she waved the small group into her quarters. She'd done some excellent shopping and managed some amazing deals. She'd even gotten some deep discounts on some of last season's most popular goods that she could sell at a discount and still make a profit. It was a good little side-business and supported her hobby, at least. 

"Take a look," Learte continued as she pulled out boxes and spread them on a table. It didn't take long for purses to come out. 

And empty.


End file.
